


Les rêves sont-ils réels?

by Sinticide



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean & Sam are friendly, Dreams, Eventual Smut, F/M, Physical Abuse, Pregnant Aziraphale, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Crossover, They saved Crowley from other hunters, Unplanned Pregnancy, dreams become real, fem!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinticide/pseuds/Sinticide
Summary: Aziraphale can’t tell what is real and what is just a simple dream.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Uncertain

Aziraphale_ was walking though a garden, one that you could never see the end of. It almost reminded her of Eden. **Almost. **The angel was alone as she walks though the seemingly empty garden, aside from the plants and trees that reached out for her, caressing parts of her earthly vessel as she passes. It was warm, inviting and more importantly, it was peaceful. Aziraphale looks down at the swell of her extended belly that was currently holding twins, still hiding her bare feet. It almost tickled as she walks though the beautiful grass. Aziraphale stops walking for a moment to take in the the clean evening air, and closes her eyes to enjoy it. Aziraphale’s mind seems to move rapidly as she thinks back to how she ended up in this situation. Female. Pregnant. Alone. The angel could remember the first two. **Crowley. **Aziraphale’s eyes open upon the realization and takes a step back once she seen the — her demon standing a few inches away from her.  
_

_“Oh - oh dear... you gave me a fright. Where are we?” _ _Crowley doesn’t answer and looks around the garden in silence, his hands shoved in his pockets, his shoulders slouched. He looked so small compared to his usual demeanor. _ _”Crowley? Are you alright, dear?” _ _“Fine, angel. Why did you bring me here?” _ _Crowley makes a slightly vulgar gesture with his hands as he looks around the garden._ _”I’m afraid that I don’t know where here is exactly. Do you?” _ _Crowley stays silent and shakes his head. Why was he being so — cold to her? Had she done something wrong by bringing him here? (If she was the one who really brought him here.) did he have something on his mind that he couldn’t express? Crowley was normally so affectionate, happy even. (Happy enough for a demon anyway.) Aziraphale thought for a long moment as she looks around the garden, thinking it better to not question him. He usually expressed himself when he finally got all of his thoughts together. Although.. Crowley usually radiated love. Unconditional love. It’s overwhelming to the angel at times, but she didn’t feel an ounce of love coming from him. Aziraphale’s blue eyes finally meet with dark shades, not able to see past them. Her brows knit together with concern and takes a step back. Crowley had a mincing smile across his lips as he takes a step forward. Aziraphale takes another step back. _

_“C - Crowley?” __Crowley takes another step, and then another. His movement become quick, almost as if he was about to — _“_Run.” He__ gave the warning began to run after the angel. _

_“C - Crowley.. this is madness!” _   
  


_Aziraphale began to run as he became closer, turning and hops before moving into an idol sprint. This wasn’t like Crowley. He would never chase after her like this, but if he did, he would give her a minute head start to find a secluded area so they could have a little privacy as he ravished her. The leaves and twigs under her bare feet began to make themselves known as she continues to sprint. Her hands hold the underside of her rather large belly, never looking over her shoulder. She didn’t have time for that as she races though the garden. The trees and plants are no longer reaching out to touch her, to help her._ _“Oh... no. No no. That can’t be.” _ _The trees and plants began to die as she runs past them. Each one dying quickly and shrivel within the seconds it takes her to pass. _ _It hurt to run like this. She’s not meant to run like this! Not now. Not from him. Silver tears fall as she began to run quicker, feeling something close enough to reach out and grab her, but nothing happened. Nothing grabbed her. The once peaceful garden that was filled with warmth and love, was now filled with hatred and dread. What has she done to deserve this? _ _in the middle of that thought, She trips over a dead root from a large weeping willow tree, landing in her hip and hands, trying to protect her unborn children... from their father? Aziraphale kept her eyes downcast, looking over the ground that was now covered in dry dirt and nothing more. She was so afraid to look up, afraid to see Crowley standing in front of her. What was she meant to do? Keep running? Discorporate by the hand of her lover, The one being that she had as much faith in as she did the almighty herself? _ _She couldn’t do it anymore, she couldn’t just sit there on the ground and weep. She pushes herself off of the dirt and began to slowly stand, keeping her eyes downcast. She knew Crowley was right there, she could feel it and refused to look at him. A loud mincing laugh echos though the silent garden. It sounded like Crowley’s laugh, but it wasn’t **Crowley. **_

_Aziraphale’s eyes began to slowly work their way up the demons body, barely able to see anything though the tears that stained her cheeks. Crowley backhands her, knocking her to the ground as he continues to laugh. She was so afraid. _

—

_“Crowley!” _Aziraphale screams out her lovers name as she jumps awake and sat up quickly in the bed. Crowley’s arms were still wrapped around her middle for a second more before he himself jumps awake and quickly off the bed to grab the nearest object, A lamp that sat at his side of the bed. Crowley jumps back on the bed in front of Aziraphale to protect her from what threat, what angel was about to attack, but nothing was there. Just an empty bedroom with the door slightly ajar. Crowley slowly lowers the lap, letting down his guard for just a moment to turn to face his angel. “Angel, are you alright? Are the _twins _alright?” He reaches to place his palm against her middle, to see if he could feel the twins or what might be causing the angel to feel this way. He wasn’t even able to touch her. She moves away, backing up until she was at the edge of the bed and then fumbling off of it, landing on her backside with a soft ‘oof.’ 

He stands and looks at his angel that was crying, sobbing as she began to curl in on herself. He did the same, making himself small as possible. His arms wrap around his middle, his shoulders slouch uncomfortably. She has never backed away from him, was never so afraid. Even in the beginning, she had only shown compassion and love. “Angel, What’s going on? You’ve — never done this.” 

Crowley just wanted to pull his angel’s shaking vessel into his arms and make her feel safe. He couldn’t do that since she now didn’t feel safe around him anymore. What had he done? He was asleep. Not much someone could do while asleep.

_ **Asleep.** _

of course! 

‘You daft idiot!’ Crowley scolded himself inwardly “Angel, Hey.. it’s okay.” He softly whispers as he slowly inches closer to his angel, hands held out in front of him to hopefully help calm her. She didn’t need this stress and he didn’t want to add to it. She curls up in on herself even more, protecting her children as he began to become closer. “Aziraphale, please.” Crowley softly begs. “It’s me. You know I’d never hurt you. Never, and you know I’d never hurt children.. especially our own.. please, Angel.” She began to slowly move her arms away from her face, legs move away from her middle. She glances at him. His beautiful amber eyes were exposed, expressing hurt and confusion as he tries to move closer. 

‘This is Crowley, you old fool! He’d never hurt you..’ Aziraphale scolded herself as she unraveled herself from her limbs and dried her tears, taking the hand that was held out for her to take. Crowley’s hurt expression shifts to nothing but adoration as he helps her to the bed. “An - Angel.. Oh satan.. what happened to your face?” He softly grazes the large bruise that laid across her cheek bones with his knuckles. Aziraphale reaches up and softly pads her fingertips against the bruise, moving her face away from Crowley. It hurt. Was it supposed to hurt? It was a dream! Was it a dream? Was it really Crowley? So many thought run though her mind as she looks into Crowley’s eyes. ‘That wasn’t Crowley. He’d never...’ Aziraphale told herself. “It must have happened when I fell, dear.” She gave him a reassuring smile as she played out the things that she needed to say, things she shouldn’t say. 


	2. Wipe your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale tries to regain herself from her dream while Crowley is nothing but supportive and soft. was it a dream or was it reality, or is nothing real anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is from the song by Maroon 5. So is some Crowley’s dialog at the end of the chapter. Blame my shuffle.

Aziraphale looks into her lovers amber eyes as she sets on the bed, trying to determine if he is in fact the man that she fell in love with in the garden of Eden. It was Crowley. It had to be. She could feel the love and even a little uncertainty that radiated from him. Aziraphale was rather lucky to bypass most of the human symptoms of pregnancy. She was rather glad morning sickness was one of those that she never had to experience, but now, with this uncertainty of what is real and what’s just a dream, Aziraphale found herself nauseous from the thought of everything she has experienced over her existence was just — fake, not real and meant nothing. The angel knew the almighty played her own game of cards, but this was just to much to handle at once. Why would the almighty torment her so?   
‘No. No! She would never do this.’  
  


Crowley was silent as he watched his angels face become pale, her eyes moving rapidly though the room, stopping at certain things as she thought in silence. His hands were softly gripping her shoulders, standing in front of her as he hovers close and finally began to speak. “Angel..”

Aziraphale heard muffled sounds, but she couldn’t make out the words as she continues to look around her surroundings. It all seemed so familiar, but something wasn’t right. Perhaps it was her imagination. Perhaps it _was _right, but she just couldn’t be sure. “Angel... this is real. I’m real. Angel, please look at me.” He softly grips his angels chin to lift it, looking into her still averted eyes before placing a kiss to her cheek. 

She slightly jumps from the soft contact and finally looks into the amber eyes that she adored so much. It was like an anchor for her, pulling her back into reality. Was it really reality? Perhaps this was just a dream to escape the harsh, real reality? What if they were never friends? What if she made all of this up in her mind to escape the pain of loving him, but he never loved her? What if he did love her, but not in _this _way? She began to sob as she presses her forehead against his shoulder, her upper body bounces with each cry. This was to much. She couldn’t live with herself if she was dreaming all of this. She had given up everything for him and to love someone so fiercely and then to have it ripped from her... “Fuck, Angel.. no no don’t cry. Please.” He pulls his angel into a tight hug, keeping her head against his shoulder, rocking from side to side slowly. He really didn’t know what to do, how to console her. “Angel, it was just a dream. I’m _real, _angel. The realest demon you’ll ever meet.” Crowley tried to keep his normal sarcastic demeanor. It was just so hard as he watched his angel break down.

_He listens to her as she explained the dream, the bruise. _

_“Angel, I can promise you, that wasn’t me. I’d — never do something like that to you — to them. Please you have to believe me.” _   
  


_Aziraphale didn’t explain her uncertainty of the reality around her and just held onto him. _   
  


“Angel,” He rubs the pad of his thumb against her cheek, wiping away her tears. “Cry. I’m here to wipe your eyes. I know, in a way, I made you feel this way. You gotta breath, we’ll be okay.” She began to sob just a little harder. The simple affection from her lover was enough to tip her over the edge. This had to real. It had to be.“Please don’t lose your faith, Aziraphale. Don’t worry, I’m here to keep you safe. I promise if you let me see your face, that I won’t let you down.” She began to slowly lift her head and finally let him look into her tear soaked blue eyes. She wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but it was definitely making her feel more grounded, more aware that this was indeed reality. 

“I love you, Aziraphale. Never doubt that. You’re _my _angel and I’m not going to let you go. Ever. I fought for you and I will continue to fight for you — for all of you.” She continues to look into her lovers amber eyes that were filling with their own tears. “Oh Crowley —“ Aziraphale croaks out as she reaches up to embrace his cheeks with her palms, slowly pulling him closer into a soft kiss. His own tears began to fall freely, knowing his angel knew it was really him. He didn’t know what he would have done if he had lost her, if she was afraid of him. He let out a relived huff though his nostrils while his hand lifted her chin to deepen the kiss. It was slow and soft, full of warmth and love. He was the first one to pull away and places his palm against Aziraphale’s middle, placing a kiss right beside his hand. “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep again tonight? You need your rest, Angel.” He kept his hand against her middle, his free hand wraps around the small of her back and guided her down against the pillows. She was silent as she combs though his hair, but allowed herself to be guided to the mattress below. She really doubted that sleep was even an option anytime in the near future, but she seems to actually need it with the pregnancy. Food was a need that she took pleasure in. At one point, she rather enjoyed sleep. Now it seems sleep is something she will refuse to partake in. She an angel, a principality. She can do this for heavens sake.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. More to come.


	3. Angels Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been days since Aziraphale has slept.. what could possibly go wrong?

It has been five long days since Aziraphale had last slept. It was taking a toll on her. Normally, it wouldn’t effect her since she has went centuries without sleep. Angels don’t sleep. They don’t normally need sleep, but with the two beings growing inside of her, sleep seemed to be needed even though it wasn’t welcomed. Every time she closes her eyes she can hear and feel the slap that was left across her face and she doesn’t break down from the fear. _I’m a principality for heavens sake. I can’t be afraid like this. _She refuses to break down again from the dream and what it had left behind, no matter how stressful and tiresome it is to not be able to sleep. Perhaps it wasn’t anything. Perhaps it was just a dream, but she doesn’t dream. _Angels can’t dream. I don’t understand any of this. _She could feel the hatred that was radiating off of Cro — that _thing_ every time her eyes closed. She wouldn’t call it her lover. It wasn’t him and it was known.   
  


Crowley had left the day after the dreams began and she has been very lucky by not falling asleep yet. Five days is a rather long time for a human to go without sleep, but she wasn’t human. _I can do this. I have to do this. _Aziraphale was in the cottage alone, standing in the kitchen as she waited for the water to boil for her tea, nodding off where she stood. Crowley had went to find answers. The refusal of sleep was driving him mad. Between his own anxiety and hers, he couldn’t help but lash out every so often, and that made her even more anxious. Every time he raised his voice or moved quickly, it would cause her to move back and make herself small as possible. She _knew _it wasn’t her lover that hit her in the dream, but she couldn’t help but cower away as his voice raised. Her reaction would cause him to become irate and storm off into another room. **_I’m a demon for fucks sake. Of course I can’t protect her, not even from myself. _**Perhaps he left for answers, but deep down she felt as if he couldn’t handle this. Handle her anymore. She was in need of comfort and someone to keep her awake. He only wanted her and his children to be safe even from himself, but she didn’t know that of course. Even though his attempt would either be useless and come back with nothing or perhaps he will find something useful. No one could have any information on something like this. Something like this has never happened before. Angels do not procreate. It could be from the pregnancy, weird and odd dreams have been recorded throughout human history that has been linked to pregnancy, but it always comes back down to the truth. She’s not human. The dream could have been anything, but she still had the thought in the back of her mind that it wasn’t real, but the bruise that was healing on her cheek said differently. 

Aziraphale braces herself against the counter with her palms. She was just so tired and couldn’t seem to keep her concentration for more than five minutes. Her head dips between her shoulders as she tries to wake herself with a pinch to the back of her hand. It didn’t do much of anything. She was going on pure will at this point. She slowly nods off once more. Her eyes were just so heavy and hard to keep open. No amount of caffeine would keep her awake. She needed _Crowley._  
  


“I can’t do this..” 

Aziraphale mumbles to herself and the empty cottage around her as she lays her forehead against the back of her hands, her knees give out and she falls to the ground beneath, landing on her back. If she wasn’t in such a state, she would have been worried since there was still tea on the stove, but it was forgotten as a deep slumber over took her within seconds. 

—

_Aziraphale was walking though the familiar garden once more. The same white dress was swaying just above her ankles as she walked though the decayed trees and plants as she slowly moved past them. A feeling of uneasiness surrounds her like a dark cloud as she continues to walk past the shrubbery. They helplessly reach out to her, begging for help, for life. _ _“Oh.. heavens. This is so terrible. You poor things.” _  
  


_Aziraphale bends down to pick up a dead rose that was plucked from the ground and also dead like the rest of the greenery around her. It was the most saddening thing she’s ever seen. (Aside from the plagues and floods.) she turns to place it on the dead oak tree that was just behind her. There was no longer a tree there. She was almost certain there was a tree. In its place was _ **Gabriel. ** _“G - Gabriel? Wa - What are you doing here? In my dream? I thought y - you — I thought you fell?”_

_Aziraphale takes a few steps back as the archangel’s gaze moves from her blue eyes to her round middle and takes a slow step forward. The bright green color of his eyes sweep over her vessel quickly. It was odd to see that color on him, she thought. Perhaps that was one of the many downfalls about falling. “No thanks to you and your — whatever he is. If you didn’t avert the war, and I didn’t have to try to kill you, none of this would have happened.”_

_Gabriel takes another sluggish step forward and she takes one back. “I can’t believe you honestly thought it was Crowley chasing after you. You really are stupid aren’t you? Stupid little angel.” _   
  


_Gabriel's words were full of venom and **hate **as he spoke, slowly moving closer and closer to Aziraphale. Aziraphale slowly moves back with each step. The hate wasn’t directed at her specifically. More to what was growing inside of her, something new and misunderstood. Those were meant to be **his **children. Not the spawn of a demon, Well not **that **__demon_ _“Wh - What do you mean?” _  
  


_Aziraphale stammered out as she continues to move back, ready to run if it came to that. Was Gabriel saying it was **him **that chased her though the garden? Why would he do such a thing? _ _”You poor little naïve stupid angel. Crowley could never manage to do all of this.”   
_

_Gabriel gestures with his hand as he looks around the decaying garden. His best work, really. He was quite proud of himself and the smug grin that crosses his lips prove it._ _”He’s too — Good for any of this. How’s the bruise? It seems to be healing well.” _  
  


_Gabriel tries to reach for the yellow bruise that was healing and Aziraphale takes another step back, bumping her back against another dead oak tree. The archangel frowns and drops his hand to the side before quickly raising it and backhands Aziraphale across the face, with pure brute force, knocking her against the tree. The force knocks the air out of her lungs as she drops to the ground beneath. She doesn’t dare look up at him as she tries to catch her breath. It felt like her chest was on fire as she heaves for air. Her back arches as she continues to heave and cough, trying to move away on her hands and knees.   
_

_He just wanted to touch her, caress her pale beautiful skin that begs to be touched. _ _“You were meant to be **mine**. You stupid bitch! Those —“ __Gabriel harshly points to her middle, almost jabbing her in the process. He has been watching over them for the last year after the non - apocalypse to see if his plan had worked, and apparently it did not. He had so much admiration for the angel. That’s why he was so hard on her. He only wanted the best for her. He was the best in his eyes. She didn’t deserve anything other then him._

_”Were meant to be mine. Don’t forget that you’re only carrying those — those disgusting things because of me! I made you go into that heat! The heat was meant to bring you back to me!” _

_Before she could say anything, a sharp kick was given to the underside of Aziraphale’s chin as she tried to move away from him, knocking her to the group on her back. she was so afraid... the pain wasn’t anything compared to the fear that clouded her senses.  
_

_“Crowley told me to leave you both alone... He didn’t say anything about your dreams, little dove. Did you really think I’d listen to him?”_   
  


_Aziraphale watches as the bottom of Gabriel’s boot slowly come into her view before feeling pain and pressure on her chest. It was hard enough to breath, now it was completely impossible. A hand reaches up and wraps around his toes, trying to push him way, to get him away from her and her children. What would he do to them? Her attempt was useless and he presses harder on her chest, A strangled cry escape as she gasps for air, soon everything fades into black nothingness. _

—

Aziraphale wakes with a jump from the sound of an annoying shriek. _The tea. _Aziraphale got to her feet quickly as physically possible, ignoring the pain that was spreading across her body. _It was real. I can feel it. It was **real.**_Aziraphale quickly takes the kettle from its burner and shuts it off as she continues to gasp for air, coughing as she looks around the room. _My phone. Where is my phone? _Aziraphale began to pat herself down, seeing if it was in her cardigan pockets, which it wasn’t. Moving frantically around the small cottage to find it, Aziraphale checks each room. _Is it ringing? _She follows the sound of the obnoxious ringing and steps into the bedroom. It was on the nightstand on her side of the bed, vibrating across the table as is it were angry. Aziraphale quickly moves to it and catches it in both hands before it fell to the floor. The phone stopped ringing as it landed in her hands. _That was odd. _She moves it quickly in her hands to check the missed calls. _30 missed calls. _all from Crowley. _Shit. _She inwardly scolded herself from the small curse, even if it was to herself. Instead of calling him back, Aziraphale sent him a quick message. 

SMS: 

_I’m fine. Fell asleep. I know. I know. Everything is tickity boo.   
_

Aziraphale didn’t even have enough time close the message before there was a response. 

SMS: Crowley.

_everything is not bloody fine! You’re never fine when you use that dammed phrase. I’m coming home! _

SMS: Aziraphale 

_much as I miss you, you don’t need to do that. _

Aziraphale rubs a hand over her chest, trying to sooth the discomfort that began to cover the entirety of it as she waited for a reply from her lover and quickly throws her phone on the bed with a groan. The pain was almost unbearable and that caused her to question if it was indeed her imagination, or if this was something else entirely. In the back of her mind, it was real. She knew that her dreams were also real, almost coming to life. She pads her way into the bathroom and looks into the mirror, opening the top buttons of her shirt and slowly moves it out of the way. Her body tenses up from what she seen, a choked gasp escapes as she gently traces the large dark bruise that was forming right in between her breasts in the shape of a rather large shoe. She left her shirt open as she quickly moves to the bed to pick up her phone once more and finds the previous conversation.

SMS: 

_I think you’re right.. you should come home **now. **_

Even though she was anxious and uncertain of what was really going on, she went back to the kitchen to finish making her tea, phone in hand. She had a lot of explaining to do about her dreams. Might as well do it in comfort of tea. 

—

**6 months ago.   
**

Aziraphale was standing in the middle of the back room in her shop, lost for words. _Oh, Oh! No, no. That can’t be right.. angels aren’t meant to procreate. _She wrangles her hands together while her feet began to move on their own accord across the wood floor. _This must be some sort of mistake.. I don’t - I don’t even have the correct parts! Well.. I do, but not the ones to procreate! _It was safe to say that the poor angel was internally anxious and confused to say the least. It seems nothing she did would calm her down. _how am I going to tell him? Will he believe me? Will he laugh in my face and then leave without another word? _before she could ask herself anymore stressful questions the bell above the door chimes. _I thought I locked — Oh._ there was only one other being that could bypass her lock. She hears footsteps moving across the floor in quick strides to the back room. _He must be in a hurry today.. _The angel looks at the grandfather clock that was standing beside the archway of the back room. _He’s three hours early... what in heavens is he —_

Aziraphale had caught his shadow as he stands in the archway, dripping from his fingers and hair. _The poor boy is soaked.__“oh _hello, dear. You’re — early. I wasn’t expecting you for another three hours.”   
  


Crowley was indeed soaked from head to toe, a very displeased look across his features as he moves further into the room and tosses his glasses onto the couch He was uneasy and obviously very uncomfortable as his clothes clung to him. “I hate the bloody rain.”

”Oh.. I quite enjoy it. It reminds me of you..” Aziraphale didn’t notice what she had said until it was too late. Her blue eyes become wide as she quickly presses her lips together and avoids his gaze. She wasn’t sure why that simple comment made her want to hide away for an eternity. 

Crowley had thought the whole situation was odd in itself. His angel had never been afraid to be affectionate towards him in anyway, let alone act like this after making a sentimental comment. “Angel, What’s wrong? I can feel the perturbation. Don’t you lie to me either.” A finger was pointed in her direction in a soft warning. Crowley was usually patient, but today his patience was very thin from the rain.   
  


The angel was silent for a moment, sending a small prayer to the almighty for him not to leave. Not now of all times. Not when she needed him the most. She takes a small step forward with her hands still wrangling in front of her, her dress move above her ankles as she takes another small step to close the distance between and places a kiss to the corner of his lips. “Angel..” it was spoken as a plea and almost as a warning as he backs away to looks down at his angel. His eyes look over her soft skin. _Is she paler than usual? Must be the lighting today. _

“Do you remember when — we —doyourememberwhenwemadeloveafewweeksago?”   
  


A brow raised to his hairline as he looks down at his angel and gave a subtle nod. He wasn’t really sure where this was going, but he liked the sound of where it might be going. ”Would you like to do it again, Angel?” He takes a half step and pulls her close by the waist with a smug grin across his lips. “As much as I would enjoy that — that’s not what I mean.” She takes a deep unneeded breath and raises her hands to grip the lapels of his coat to keep him close and from possibly leaving. 

He noticed the subtle change in her grip and looks down at her hands then back to her blue eyes. “What is it, Angel?” 

”Promise me that you won’t leave after I tell you this..” Crowley’s brow raised to his hairline once more, looking down at his angel. This behavior for his angel was odd to say the very least, but it intrigue and worries him all the same. Was she being called back to heaven after all of this? Was her vessel failing? He blinks and slowly nods. “I need to hear it, Crowley.” Her grip tightens around the fabric as she gives him a soft shake, making his head bounce back and forth as she spoke. “Okay! Okay. I promise, Angel.” 

She let go of the lapels of his coat, taking a step back. There was a long silence between the two of them as she thought of the best way to say this. “Crowley, I’m pregnant.” No better way than to just come out and say it.   
  


He let out a breathy laugh in disbelief. That wasn’t possible. Was it? his anxiety became very apparent as he began to laugh even more breathlessly. It was wasn’t out of spite and she knew that, but it didn’t make her feel any better and it caused her to uncomfortably shift her weight from one side to the other.   
  


“Yeah, and I’m a bloody unicorn.” A soft snort was given. “That’s a physical impossibility, Angel.” He knew that she was now a female and his request, but angels don’t do— this. Golden eyes look over her from her silence. It couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t be. What was to become of them if this was true? What would they do? Be on the run from heaven and hell again? He was pulled from his thoughts as she began to speak. 

“If you’re not going to take this seriously, then I think you should leave until you do. I know it sounds obscene, but I’m afraid I’m telling you the truth. Now If you don’t mind —“ She wasn’t able to finish her sentence. Crowley drops to his knees within seconds, looking up at her in awe as he moves closer to her on his knees. His hands wrap around her hips, his cheek against her middle. They both were silent for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them moved, afraid the other would pull way. He was the first one to break the silence. “I love you, Angel.”   
  


He softly nuzzles into her middle with his cheek while her hand comes up to comb though his fiery hair. it was almost as if they knew what the other was about to do. They have always been on the same wavelength even when apart from each other. “I love you too, My dear.” There was a long silence between the two of as they just held each other for what seemed like a century. Gabriel’s voice broke their sentimental moment as he steps into the room. “Well isn’t that disgusting.” 

Crowley quickly pulls way from Aziraphale, almost knocking her backwards as he stood in front of her in a defensive manner, wrapping his arms around his back and around her. He wouldn’t hesitate to attack like a viper if he moved any closer. “What do you want, Gabriel?” The words come out as a venomous hiss. 

—


	4. Terrify The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley comes home and gets into a fight with Aziraphale and ends up in bed with her, but the consequences are dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shameless smut and another dream. I promise to connect the dots soon.. that’s if they haven’t been connected already, and the end of Gabriel. 
> 
> It may get a little steamy, depending on what you would call ‘steamy’ I suppose. Just be warned.

Aziraphale and Crowley had began to fight soon as he arrived home, and thus, they ended up in bed that evening, Aziraphale on her back, her knees bent and her eyes wide, a few curls sticking to her sweaty forehead. Crowley sat on his knees between the angel’s legs, his free hand braced on the bed next to her ample stomach, hovering over her and drinking in the sight of her. “Did you miss me, Dove?” _Dove. _It normally would have given her pleasure, but now it only caused her to shiver since it once came from Gabriel. Her mind began to think of something clever to say as her body became taut. They didn’t really have much time to discuss anything before they were wrapped up in each others arms. The fight was simple and quick, it had been about why she didn’t call him sooner, how stupid she could be, but yet so clever. She shouldn’t have fallen asleep. She knew it, but she couldn’t help what her body needed and it wasn’t like the dreams were really her fault.   
  
He didn’t wait for an answer as he leans down and kissed her and felt his angel's surprised gasp turned into a desperate moan. He grasped her curls, slid one hand to the nape of her neck to angle her head back, part her lips, taste her. He didn't take it slow, couldn't. He missed his angel so fiercely. It really wasn’t his fault that his brain couldn’t comprehend his emotions and that made him run. Fuck, fuck, fuck her tongue was so _soft_.

He couldn't... he didn't have enough hands, couldn't figure out where to touch. Pull at the hair, touch her face, run a thumb over her jaw to feel it working, hold her. _Kiss her kiss her kiss her _. She tasted so good, burning hot, soft, sweet. he bucked forward into her thigh, seeking pressure.

He should ask permission, ask what his angel wanted, he thought dimly even as he pulled her head back, exposing her throat. He chased his desires down the milky skin, seeking out the pulse point with his lips and tongue. She twisted a hand into Crowley's hair, the sharp sensation shooting straight down to his cock, hips jerking forward again. A moan erupts from his throat from the pleaser it caused. His cock was painfully hard against the soft exposed flesh of her thigh. He wanted — no he _needed _more. He pulls away from the kiss long enough to take in her beauty. Fuck, she was so beautiful, eyes half-lidded, hair mussed, peony pink rising in her cheeks, her lips, her ample chest. 

Her chest... he didn’t even notice the bruise that was taking up the majority of it. He was lost to the love that consumed him. He would ask her about it once he could think properly and a moment like this wasn’t one of those times where thinking was even possible.   
  


She surged forward, closing the space again and flinging her arms around his shoulders. He caught her with a grunt as his chest was pressed against her own.   
  


“You're beautiful,” he whispered, “fuck, angel, you're so...”

He couldn't stop his hips rocking against her thigh, taking what friction he could get and returning it to his stricken angel. It was so good, better than he'd known a thing could be, some new level of stimulation – as intense as pain, making him scramble and babble and cry out like he was being tortured.

She threw her head back, arching off the bed, exposing her neck and shoulders to more exploration. Her groans and whimpers twisted through the air, urging him on, begging for more. He hadn't even started.

Fuck, he needed to see his angel come. The sounds she would make. God, fuck, Aziraphale was naked, pressed against him, he wanted this. He wanted her.

He dropped to the bed beside Aziraphale and curled around her, urging her with a hand on one hip to roll onto her side. He settled his cock against her already slick folds. She gasped as her lover manhandled her, spreading her open and keeping her there with one thigh between her legs, allowing him to slip one finger in her tight little cunt.   
  


She cried out, a strangled, shocked sound and he wrapped his free arm around his angel, crushing her against his chest. He worked his slick finger in further, fucking her slowly. Fuck, she was so tight. He had never been so hard in his life, his angel was a fucking mess in his arms and it was unspeakable. This was what she had been made for. She was _his. _She let out pained whimpers while her hips twitched and jerked. 

“Alright, angel?” Crowley whispered, dropping kisses to the nape of her neck. “Do you want me to stop?”

The angel shook her head frantically, but covered her face with one hand, whole body shaking with overstimulation. Muffled sounds behind her hand rose in pitch as he kept pushing in, gentle but relentless, closing his eyes against his cock's insistence that he needed to be fucking the angel _now _. When She started pushing back against his hand he added another finger, fucking into her deeper, every choking cry sending a shock of need through him. He fingerfucked the angel harder, faster, ripping those cries from her, using his knee to spread her legs further. He was torn, frantic to sink his cock into this burning heat but intoxicated by the sounds he was pulling from his angel.   
  


He eased his fingers out, kissing her shoulders, letting her go even as she whimpered at the loss. Crowley took his cock in hand, dragged the head down to snag in her cunt. They let out their breath as one, a groan of agony and ecstasy.

He pushed the head of his cock inside, matching her cry with his own. He wrapped his arms around his angel, pulled her back close, held her tight, naked and fire-hot in his arms as he pressed inside.

“I've got you,” he gasped. “I've got you, I'm here.”

He held his angel, moved slow, closed his eyes and held his breath and refused to come like a virgin before he had even fully seated himself. He pressed a hand to her breast, not letting her curl away, holding her close as her body adjusted. Their hips came flush together, their legs entangled and she let out a sob.

“Darling, my darling, oh, it feels... it feels...”

His hips jerked of their own accord, it was too good, fire burning under his skin. His hips wouldn't stop twitching, desperate to start moving, each flinch pulling an unsteady cry from her. He pressed his forehead to her back and forced himself to breathe slowly, settling his overexcited body. Her sobbing breaths evened out slowly, her body relaxed and he started to move.

He was careful at first, shallow, soft strokes. He let his hand fall from the angel's breast and instead started stroking her clit, helping her feel good. _Fuck _, it felt good.   
  


His forehead pressed to her sweat-slick back, eyes squeezed shut, worshipping that holy ground between his angel's wings. He picked up the pace, body moving on its own, his needs too strong to ignore now. _  
_

Aziraphale rocked back into him. “Yes... I'm yours... take me, darling, have me.”

Crowley gave her what she wanted, driving up into her harder, faster. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. It shouldn't have felt this good, every time she was sure she’d come it all just climbed higher instead. He pulled the angel down onto his cock harder.   
  


The obscene sound of flesh hitting flesh mingled with their moans, filling the air. His body drew taut, heart thundering, he dug his toes into the blankets, trying to get deeper, fuck his angel better, push himself higher. He couldn't take this, it was too much and not enough.

“Yes,” He growled. “Yes, yes, fuck yes– I love you, angel, my angel, fuck, I...”

One more drive into that pretty little cunt and he was lost. In the same moment she tensed, choked, and then they were curling around each other, delirious. The stabs of pleasure hit him, sharp enough to make him see spots. He came with a shout, spilled into his whimpering, trembling angel. He rode it out with eyes shut, lost in the clenching, tightening, wailing euphoria of his lovers orgasm, sunk deep enough into her body to experience it with her. It wrung him dry. 

Aziraphale, almost entirely boneless and utterly content, not to mention well fucked, used a minor miracle to arrange the covers over them, burrowing down into the warmth, her eyes drifting closed as she replied in a slurred voice, “I love you, too, my dear.”

—

_Aziraphale was met with a tree branch, smacking her right against the chest and face. It hurt a lot since it was dead and no longer had leaves to dampen the blow. She stumbles backwards and bumps into the tree that was still helplessly holding onto the branch. She desperately wanted to bring them all back to life with a simple click of her fingers, but it seems that she cannot use her powers here. Did Gabriel make it so she was more — human here? She didn’t even want to think of his name, afraid that the thought alone would summon the fallen angel. Fear erupts from the depths of her ethereal soul as she seen a dark shadow quickly pass though the trees from the corner of her eye. Was something else here? Was it Gabriel? She takes a deep, sharp and shaky breath as she pushes off of the tree and slowly began to move deeper onto the garden. She kept up her guard, even though it was tense and shaken as she passed through the trees slowly. Ever so slow as if she was walking up to a lion that hasn’t eaten for months.  
_

_The garden was different.. it was distorted, like looking though a foggy mirror. Fog covered the ground, the sun was blocked out by thick clouds. It was almost as if it was night without any stars to provide some type of light. She holds out her hands in front of her, slowly waving them around as if she was searching for something, anything to hang onto so she doesn’t trip. It wasn’t necessarily pitch black, but she couldn’t see that far ahead she far ahead of her from the thick fog and darkness. She jumps back once more as she heard Gabriel’s voice ring though the darkness.   
_ _  
_

_“You know, if I didn’t try to kill you and just went about my business, I wouldn’t have fallen. I’m not sure why she favors you, Aziraphale. A whore of an angel you are. You — You bond with a demon and procreate with said demon and you don’t even get reprimanded! Nothing! How can she turn a blind eye? Was it all part of her bullshit plan?” _

_The demon voice seemed like it was all around her, moving quickly from tree to tree. If there was light.. she could see where he was moving to, see where he was.   
_

_”It’s not my fault. You’re the one who made me go into heat. You’re the one where made it so I could freely love the man I’ve loved for six thousand years. Stop trying to find someone to blame for your own actions, Gabriel! Perhaps I should thank you for what you’ve done..” She rubs her palm against her ample stomach until it reached the bottom of it to help hold it in place while she looked around in the darkness. She was afraid.. she’s never been this afraid around Crowley. Never. But she swallows down her fear and pushes forward “Why don’t you come out and talk to me face to face, Gabriel? Or are you that much of a coward?” _   
  


_A deep snarl echos though the darkness of the garden. Quick foot steps could be heard trampling though the dead leaves that rest on the ground below them. The steps pick up, almost as if — He’s running. Shit. Why did she have to gain courage at the worst possible moment? Why did her mouth work before her brain? Gleaming green eyes flick though the darkness as they quickly approach her in almost a blur. Oh - Oh.. perhaps she should start running. She turns quickly, dropping her hand away from the underside of her stomach to begin in a sprint, but she didn’t even get one foot down in front of her before someone grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her back, throwing her to the dead leaves, almost as if she were a sacrifice to them. The back of her head bounces against a large rock, a pained cry soon follows as she reaches up and touches the back of her head with the pad of her fingers. It was wet and sticky. An elbow came up to prop her up as she brought her fingers into view. They were covered in golden blood. There was no pain, her body was running on so much adrenaline that it wouldn’t allow her to feel the pain of the deep gash that was left on the back of her head. _   
  


“Angel! Oh fuck.. Aziraphale. Wake up. Wake the fuck up! What’s happening? Where is this blood coming from?”

_”C - Crowley?”   
_

_She could here her lovers voice calling out for her to wake up, but she didn’t know how. She scrambles to her feet, kicking up dust as she braces herself on her palms from stumbling a few times. Her once white dress was now a dingy yellow color from the dust and dirt. She never once looked back as she ran, keeping her eyes in front of her as she jumps over a large fallen tree that was tall and now on it’s side, more and more trees begin to fall as she runs past them. She could hear the breaking and cracking of wood as they fall, almost as if they were aiming for **her. **_

_”Crowley, Crowley! help me!” She screams into the darkness as she began to run even quicker, side stepping out of the way of a falling tree that only missed her by millimeters. It was almost as if she was weightless as she moved. Knowing the plea for help was probably useless, she would be dammed if she didn’t try.“Crowley! Please!” She stops short when she came to the edge of a river, almost falling into it head first as she balanced on her toes, arms waving to keep her balance. Once it was regained, she slowly lowered the heels of her feet to the dirt below once more and began to frantically look around to see if she could spot those venomous green eyes though the darkness. Her breath catches in her throat while she watches those eyes that she was so desperately running from slowly come closer. “Crowley! Wake me up! Please! **WAKE ME UP**!” She began to look around to see which way she would have to run to get away from Gabriel. She takes a few steps back and is met with a tree, and another... a gasp escapes once she realized that she was surrounded by the trees, no where to run but forward. They crowd her from all sides, as if they moved on their own to make a prison for her.   
_

_Gabriel was now only six hundred feet away from her. She could see the mincing smile that was crossing his lips, almost like a Cheshire Cat. She presses her back against the trees the best she could and places her arms around her stomach for some type of protection and closes her eyes, awaiting for what may come. Perhaps it will be another slap from the fallen angel, or maybe she will be forced to the ground again? She takes in a deep comforting breath, feeling the presence of a hand slowly reaching for her and she backs further into the trees. There was a cracking sound of wood being slit and shifted and she falls back.. into complete darkness... _

—

Aziraphale didn’t jump awake and sit up in bed quickly as she normally did. No, She didn’t move in the complete darkness at all. _Why can’t I move? _She tries to move her shoulders in a small wiggle, but it was to no avail. _Perhaps if I could just move my fingers... _a small helpless noise escapes her throat as she tried to move her smaller extremities, but it was also to no avail. It was silent, no sound except for the ringing that was piercing through her ears and the beating of her earthly vessels heart.

It was frightening quiet and she couldn’t make sense of it perhaps it was just something that she had to deal with until she could figure out where she was perhaps it was nothing, perhaps it was everything and perhaps it was meant to be. Perhaps it was part of the Almighty’s plan. She did cast Gabriel out after all. Perhaps that was part of the plan for him to fall and make him come after her to test her. Perhaps it was a test or perhaps it was just vengeance but either way, she was here and alone in the darkness. What was this darkness? Was it meant to be a prison? Was she meant to have her children here? She didn’t know what to do what she supposed to stay here? was she meant to try to move? Was she even awake? Perhaps she didn’t even wake up.

Aziraphale tried to move once more, and of course it was to no avail. She was paralyzed from the neck down. _I’ve heard of this... from the humans.. oh what was it called? _She tries to think of the name humans have used in the past in the texts about sleep.. she loved to read and sometimes she even researched things that could happen to humans. Knowledge was always welcome when it came to books. They could move their eyes and on rare occasions they could move their head, but were never able to speak when it was happening. They couldn’t move anything from the neck down usually. _Sleep paralysis! Yes! That’s what... Oh.. OH! No, that can’t be right. I’m an angel! That shouldn’t affect me... should it? _Perhaps it was because her child might be something new. Something that no one could predict, not even the almighty herself. 

She moves her head to the side, lifting her chin to possibly see if there was anything or anyone behind her. Something bumped against her noise as she turned. It felt soft, a fabric of sorts. It was so close, so was she even in a room? Was she even still on earth? Was the garden even on earth? So many thoughts race though her mind as she looks around the small area. _Small area. _That wasn’t right. Nothing could be this small... Muffled music could be heard coming from outside of the small area. She didn’t recognize the melody because it sounded like it was something for the late 80’s. The angel never really payed much attention to anything after 1920. She cursed herself for not doing so. Perhaps it would would help. 

The music became louder, as if it was moving closer to her. Perhaps it was someone’s phone, or even one of those electronica CD players. She still hasn’t figured those out. Vinyl is the only thing she trusts.   
  


_Lay a whisper on my pillow leave __the winter on the ground_ _I wake up lonely, this air of silence_ _in __the bedroom and all around_

_Touch me now_ _I __close my eyes_ _and __dream away_

_It must have been love_ _but __it's over now_ it _must have been good_ _but __I lost it somehow_ _it __must have been love_ _but __it's over now_ _from __the moment we touched till__ the time had run out_

_Make believing we’re __together_ _that__ I'm sheltered_ by _your heart _

Aziraphale wasn’t sure what to think of this music. Was it a message? Was it meant to frighten her? It was working if that is what it was meant to do. She tried to move her shoulders once more. _Ha! Yes! _She was able to move them slightly, but she didn’t have much room to move. _Perhaps if I just... reach up. _She lifted her hand right above her face and was met with something hard, but soft.. like the fabric that was beside her.. _what is heavens name.. _She tries to push against it with back of her hand and knuckles, but it was to no avail. She began to frantically beat against it with all her strength with her hands balled into fists. 

“LET ME OUT OF HERE!” She began to scream and her feet kick while she moved and continued pounding on what ever was blocking her freedom. This is ridiculous! She’s an _angel _for heavens sake, but even on earth her miracles were harder to cast with the twins feeding off of her grace on a daily basis. What is she going to do? She couldn’t just give up and leave Crowley to his own devices for who knows how many more Millennia. _Crowley. _Of course! How could she be so daft? She could just reach out to him if she was indeed awake.. there was only way to find out.. that’s if whoever has her like this hasn’t already gotten to him.. 

She stops kicking and pounding, and takes a deep breath to calm herself as her eyes close to concentrate. It wasn’t easy since the music started over, growing louder. She takes one more breath and thinks of Crowley with her, helping her out of whatever she was stuck in. She continues to do this for hours as she tries to ignore the music that got louder each time it started over. _Oh.. no... no. They must have him as well, or I’m not even wake. _But it felt as if she was indeed awake. Her eyes open and she takes another breath before she tried one last time. She done it for a few more hours. What was she meant to do? If this wasn’t working, then she really didn’t have many other options. None to be exact. She opens her eyes and lifts her head, bumping her forehead against the lid. Was it a lid? Her head plops back down with a thud that sounded almost identical to the one that came with the bump to the forehead. 

It wasn’t long before the music stopped compliantly and it was replaced with the ringing in her ears and the sound of her vessels slowly heartbeat once more. “Hello?! Help me! Please! I’m stuck and I can’t get out of here! I don’t even know how I got in here! Please help me!” 

There was nothing but silence for a long moment that felt as if it was an eternity. “Please..” the angel begged to probably no one. She began to cry at this point as the silence continued for what felt like more hours, possibly even days at this point. She couldn’t tell when everything just seemed to blur together as she stayed in the silence. 

At some point she had fallen asleep, no dreams, no anything... it was a peaceful sleep, warm and inviting. Perhaps Gabriel ran out of energy? Perhaps she was still asleep? It didn’t matter. She was asleep and peaceful. She wasn’t sure what time it was, or even if was day or night when she woke up to the sound of someone or something shuffling closer and closer to her. She didn’t have much energy left and it was becoming harder to breath. She managed to croak out a faint ‘help’ almost as if it was a plea, which at this point it was. She repeated it like a small prayer, it became louder and louder as the shuffling sound comes closer. “Please... help me.” Her plea was still weak, but perhaps whoever it was could hear her. 

Her heart almost stops once the shuffling stopped right next to where she was. “Angel?” Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. “C - Crowley?” There was a knocking against what sounded like wood right above her head. “Angel, is that really you?!” She closes her eyes to give herself some type of strength. “Yes, it’s me. Please let me out of here. I’ve been in here for days, Crowley!” The sound of slitting wood could be heard as it breaks away and into the air from one quick punch from her lover. Her eyes squint from the sudden brightness and holds up a hand to block the light as she looks at her lover. The florescence from the lighting gave the room a green tint. Perhaps she was delirious, or perhaps it was from the lighting, but it looked as if Crowley had a green halo above his head, as if was like a Lens flare of green, red and yellows. 

  
Crowley instantly leans down and warps his arms around his angel into a tight hug as she still laid down.

“Angel, You haven’t been gone for days.. you’ve been missing for a month! I thought Gabriel — well he did I suppose, but not in the way I was thinking. You were in our bedroom that night after we — you were sleeping so peacefully that I thought you’d be okay for a few minutes while I went to go check on the plants, but I guess I was wrong because when I came back, you were gone. I thought Gabriel had finally discorporated you in your sleep and your vessel desiderated like it was meant to, but I knew that wasn’t right.. I could still feel you.. all of you.” Still wrapped in a hug, Crowley slides his hand done to her middle and places his palm against the highest point. “I’ve been trying to find all of you since that night.” He finally pulls way, just enough to look down at her. “You know, for a previous archangel that was able to keep him memories after falling, he’s so stupid. All I had to do was ask a few demons what he was up to and they told me everything.”

Aziraphale was silent as she listened to her lover explain all of this. So perhaps she was right. He had ran out of power and he had to go against his word and basically kidnap her and kept her in a — She looks around the room and down in what she was still laying in — A coffin. _How morbid. _“Crowley — thank you.” She leans her head against his shoulder. She was so weak that she wasn’t sure she’d make it home like this. “Shouldn’t we go home before he gets back?” 

There was a long silence and she shifts so that her cheek was against his shoulder as they held each other. After awhile, she couldn’t take the silence anymore and leans up to look at him. His face was blank, lack of any emotion as he looks past her. “C - Crowley?” 

Crowley blinks behind his shades and shakes his head as if he was in a trance only moments before. “Home. Right. Come on, Angel.” His arms slightly tighten around her as he helps her out and to her feet. She almost falls, but he held her tightly against himself as they walked out. “You know, you won’t have to worry about him anymore, right?” She slowly lifts her head to look up at him in disbelief. “Oh, don’t give me that look. I didn’t kill him, even though I should have. He’s still alive.. unfortunately.” She raised a brow to her hairline as she was helped into the Bentley. “He went against the contract, Angel. The one we signed when we told them to leave us alone. No harm was to come of us. He broke the contact, and I might have told Beelzebub. They’re taking care of him now, Angel.” He placed a kiss to her temple before he shut the door and made his way around to the drivers side. “Let’s get you home and get some food in you. You look really pale, Angel.” Another brow was raised in his direction as he started the Bentley and headed back to their flat, even though they would have to fly, or _fly _back to London since Gabriel decided to drag her off to the middle of nowhere in the United stares. She watches as the pass corn fields and different types of hay bails. “Crowley.. where are we?” She asked weakly as she looks out the window. “Lawrence Kansas I believe...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song: It must have been love by Roxette.


	5. Broken Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stick around Lawrence for a while and meet two old friends.

Aziraphale was exhausted, hungry and just emotionally drained as they continued down the old dusty road that lead to the chemical plant where she was kept. Her forehead leans against the passenger window of the Bentley. _ Why would he bring me here, to the united states? Lawrence Kansas nonetheless. _It didn't make any sense to her. She's only been to the united states a hand full of times since the beginning. It was a horrible country that needed more blessings, but the Almighty didn't seem to care, or she didn't have that many plans for the land of free. She reaches over to place her palm against her lover's thigh as he continues to look out the window as he drives, kicking up dust as they try to put some distance between them and the chemical plant, but this road seems to go on for miles. 

”I’m quite tired, my love. Hopefully I will be able to sleep peacefully now. I wouldn't mind if we rented a room for the night and went back to London in the morning.” 

It still didn't make any sense to the angel. If Gabriel was indeed gone, then Beelzebub would have taken him while she was still locked in the coffin. If no harm was to come of the angel and demon, then why did they leave her there?

Crowley has been eerily quiet the whole ride so far, so it didn't surprise her when he didn't answer. What did catch her attention was the fact that his grip tightened around the wheel, hearing the creek of leather against skin. 

The demon wasn't purposely trying to ignore his angel, but he had been so afraid that he had lost her, again, not to mention their children. But he couldn't ignore her, or her requests for long. He could never deny her anything. 

”Alright, Angel.” Aziraphale’s grip subtly tightens around her lover’s thigh in a response. ”It will be a while before we get into town so I suggest you get some rest. I'll wake you up when we get there.” _or if you're sleeping peaceful enough I'll just carry you in. _the angel gave a subtle nod, releasing the grip that she had on his thigh and moves to the middle of the seat to rest her head against his shoulder, instantly falling asleep. 

Crowley doesn't mean to, but his body stiffens from the closeness of his angel. He missed her, the smell of her perfume that had faded over time, the way her curls tickled the side of his face or nostrils when he would lean down to press a kiss to the top of them. He missed _her. _The demon was brought out of his thoughts as a black chevy impala passes them at record speed. Which was unusual since he was the one that would speed down any highway to get to his destination quicker. He made eye contact with the driver as they passed. A young-ish looking male human, perhaps in his mid-thirties with short brown hair, hazel-green eyes and an old worn dirty leather jacket. The demon didn't get a good look at the passenger, he already knew who it was. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _Crowley presses on the gas and speeds down the small two Lane Road. He has to admit that it's odd driving on the opposite side of the road. He checks his side mirrors and rearview mirror rapidly, almost religiously as his hold around his angel become tighter, almost possessive. Thank go - sa - _someone _that they just kept going. Even though he had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time he seen the two brothers. It never ends with just seeing them once. 

-

Crowley made it into the town of Lawrence Kansas without any issues, which was odd in itself since he was sure that the boys in the impala would have followed them, but they didn’t. The demon parked in front of a shady motel room and counted his small blessings that they didn't follow or seem to be after him - this time. The demon had a small encounter with the two brothers before the nope - apocalypse and before he expressed his feelings for Aziraphale. this type of motel wasn’t his first choice, but he wanted to lay low under the radar.

If any humans seen them, they would just seem like he was human ginger on a vacation with his wife, even though he and Aziraphale still weren’t married, he wouldn’t try to correct them if it came to that. He moves just a bit to help his angel slump to the other side of the car, her forehead makes a soft thump against the window, still softly snoring. He moves to the passenger side and slowly opens the door and catches her head before it could plummet to the concrete below.

”Alright. Come along, dove.” He whispered as he lifted her from the car with a grunt. His angel was never light, but that never stopped him from carrying her. He'd carry her everywhere if she wasn't so dammed independent. The demon grumbles from the thought of her independence. _If she wasn't so independent, I would have been able to help her better when she needed me the most. _He kicks the Bentley door shut with the heel of his foot, stopping for a moment to make sure the slamming of the door didn’t wake his angel. He looks down at her with a fond smile. Her long curls block her closed eyes and nose as her head lolls to the side, bouncing against his chest. The demon balances her on his knee as he wraps one arm around her to reach for the key card that was in his front jean pocket and curses himself for not doing this sooner. He managed to grab the card, but lost his grip and Aziraphale began to fall to the hard ground below. He reaches out to grab her with both hands, but missed. Luckily, someone grabbed her before she made it to the cement below, only millimeters away.   
  


Crowley blinks behind his dark shades as he watches the man that passed him an hour ago straighten himself up with the angel in his arms. 

”Dean.” Crowley acknowledged the human with a subtle nod. “Should I thank you?” A brow was raised above his glasses as he looks over the hunter.   
  


“Maybe you just need to take better care of her.” Dean suggested while he shifted Aziraphale in his arms, causing her to stir in her sleep.   
  


Crowley ignored the hunter’s statement, if he only knew what they have been though in the last month. It has been literal hell for the both of them. Hell that his angel didn’t need or deserve.   
  


“What do you want, Dean?” The demon shoves his hands into his pockets and rolls his shoulders nonchalantly.   
  


“I just wanted to catch up, ya know? I’m not allowed to see an old friend? I thought.. wasn’t Aziraphale a man the last time I seen.. them?” Sam slowly walks up behind Dean, staying silent, but the demon caught his subtle movements. 

“Uh, Yeah. Yeah. Of course. I suppose I do owe you a thank you from the last time I seen you.” Crowley keeps his gaze on Sam as he spoke. “As for the gender thing,” he points at Aziraphale. “It’s complicated.”   
  
Sam steps closer with a curious brow as he looks over Dean’s shoulder to take a closer look at Crowley’s mate. “Wait... is she _pregnant_? Is that even possible?”   
  


Crowley rolls his shoulders nonchalantly, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. “I didn’t think it was possible either, but here we are.”   
  


“Huh. Well Congratulations.” Dean said, shifting the angel once more. “She’s really heavy.” 

“I suppose that’s what happens when you’re carrying twins.” Crowley replied with a little pride.   
  


“Tw - Twins?” Sam sputtered as he continues to look down at the angel.   
  


Crowley didn’t really want to explain everything at this particular moment, or possibly never. So he doesn’t reply as he takes the key card out of his pocket and moves to the hotel room and opens the door for the brothers. “Just sit her on the bed. Carefully, Dean.” He glares as the man as he passes and lays the angel on the bed, Sam following behind his brother and Crowley follows in behind Sam before closing the door.   
  


“So, what do the Winchester brothers want from me?” Crowley tosses his keys and the key card to one of the tables, shrugging off his jacket casually. 

Dean looks over to Sam, shifting his weight from one side to the other and finally looks over to the demon. ”We don't want anything from you. Not yet anyway. You still owe us that favor, but we're not here to collect.” 

Sam takes a step forward, almost stepping into the demon's personal space. ”We heard about Gabriel and what he did to Aziraphale. We were on our way to help when we passed you, but he wasn't there when we arrived. You know we wouldn't let anything happen to her, or you after what you've done for us.” The youngest hunter reaches up and wraps his hand around the demon's shoulder in appreciation. 

Crowley sucks in a breath through his teeth. ”Well yeah, he won't be on earth for a while. He broke the contract between heaven and hell once he laid the first finger on her. Even as a demon, he wasn't meant to harm either of us in any way, and with Aziraphale carrying our children, it will be double the punishment.” he moves in between the hunters to whisper in their ear. ”I only told Aziraphale that he would be punished by Beelzebub. Don't mention anything to her, yeah? She doesn't need any more stress.”

Both brothers nodded in agreement. ”Why don’t we get lunch tomorrow?” Dean asked while gripping the demon’s shoulder with a wide grin, softly rubbing it as he softly shakes his shoulder. 

Crowley takes in another breath through his teeth and nods. ”Yeah. Yeah, come by tomorrow and we'll figure something out.” He grins with a subtle nod. 

Dean nods and pats the demon’s shoulder. ”Alright. We'll see you around, Crowley.” 

Crowley nods and pads over to the door and opens it for the brothers. ”See you tomorrow.” Both Sam and Dean pat his shoulder as they walk by and out the door.” He shuts the door and moves to the bed, scooting in behind his angel and wraps his arms around her and down to her middle. It didn't take him long to fall asleep with her in his arms.


	6. Nice to meet ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale meets the Winchesters for the first time and recognizes the name even with out knowing them... how odd. 
> 
> Crowley is a nervous mess, but quite proud of his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be a fairly short Chapter. They all might be from here on, but I will definitely add more.

Aziraphale wasn't sure how she ended up standing in front of a nearby restaurant, waiting for two men that she didn't know. She didn't comprehend half of what her mate was rambling on about as he woke her this morning. It was only a few choice words that she could hear over the infuriating ringing in her ears, her vision was blurred as the light from the rising sun cast Crowley into a silhouette as he moved closer to her.

“Get up, Angel. We have places to be and people to meet.” Crowley pats her thigh before he reaches for his shirt to slip it on.   
  


The only thing the angel heard was, “Angel” “Places” and “People.” She groans and tries to roll onto her stomach from her side, forgetting her enormous belly. “Five more - centuries. I’m so tired...” She wasn’t lying. After everything that they have been though in the last _year _has been more strenuous on her than her entire existence. The Nope - Apocalypse that they had stopped, Gabriel showing up at her shop not too long afterwards to try and take her back to heaven against her will, The dreams after she refused and then the kidnapping. Luckily, he hadn't physically laid a finger on her, only in her dreams, but even they were still real. Her whole body ached. Even the simple act of breathing caused her pain. She didn't know how much more she could take, and if her mate was talking about meeting new people, that was the last thing she wanted to do. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she was awake now.   
  


Crowley cursed himself for not turning down the offer for lunch with the hunters. He knew his angel would need time to recover from all of this and she really needed her rest for the remaining months of the pregnancy. He sighs and sits behind her and rubs her lower back softly. ”I’m sorry, angel. I wasn't thinking. Do you think you can do this one thing for me? I promise we'll go _home _right after. That is if you feel up to traveling.” He leans over, moving her hair out of the way to place a kiss to her neck. A grin crosses his lips once he felt her nod, even though she was still half asleep. ”You have no idea how much I love you, Angel.”

Aziraphale softy snorts and rolls over to her back, looking up at him. ”Oh I have a feeling.” She leans up to place a kiss to his lips, softly smiling as their lips smear together. ”I always enjoy waking up to these type of mornings.” Her arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer as she lifts her chin to deepen the kiss. His tongue begs for entrance as it grazes get bottom lip and she happily complies, slowly and lazily opening her mouth for him. He chases after her taste as his jaw works to match her slow, sensual pace until he reluctantly pulls away. He knew his angel and it was just a distraction tactic so she wouldn't have to leave the bed. “As much as I’d like to stay in bed with you all day,” He lifts her leg and wraps it around his hips, softly rubbing her hip as he looks down at her. “We have a lunch date to uphold. Come along, Angel.” He takes her hand to help her up; She grunts as she was pulled into a sitting position. ”Oh that hurtssss.” She actually hisses though her teeth as she braces herself with an arm behind her while her free hand comes up and press against the sore area on her stomach.   
  
Crowley’s brows knit together in concern as he kneels in front of her, lifting the shirt that she had on the night before. “Oh, Angel. I -“ He softly traces over a rather large bruise. “I can’t tell if this is from the twins or —“ He backs away once he could see the imprint of a foot press against his mates skin and takes his index finger to press it back in.

Aziraphale groans as her knees bend together from the feeling of something pressing against her stomach. “I’m never doing this again.” She said through clenched teeth. 

”Never say never, love.” He looks up at her and places a kiss to the spot that was just invaded with a foot, and gives her a smug grin before helping her up and lead her into the bathroom and started a shower for her. Normally, he would join her, but they were on somewhat of a time limit since Dean had gotten his mobile phone number somehow and texted him the information of where the hunter wanted to meet this morning before he and his angel even woke. He helps undress and step over the tub. He places a kiss to her still a dry temple. ”Let me know if you need anything, Angel. I'll just be in the other room.” He closes the shower curtain before he went to get dressed in the bedroom part of the room.

-

Aziraphale picks at the sleeve of her cardigan as she waits for the two men that her lover really hasn't explained anything about them. Hell, she doesn't even know the names of the men that she is about to meet, and that made her even more nervous. She looks over to her lover that was standing beside her, looking even worse off than she was. ”If you trust these people, then why are you so nervous, dear?” Her question was innocent, but a brow was raised anyway. ”It’s true that I trust them, but they're very -” He takes in a deep breath as he saw Sam across the street and gave him a wave. ”Well, you'll see.” He offers her a soft smile and his hand to take. The word that he was looking for was _intimidating_. 

Aziraphale noticed this right away as a short — Squarely male stalked his way over to them, a much taller man following close behind him. The taller man reminded her of a moose. It was odd. She vaguely remembers a cartoon that Crowley used to watch in the 50’s. She found it slightly amusing even though some of the humor was so vulgar. “Are they the human version of Rocky and Bullwinkle?” She whispers close to his ear, still looking at the pair that had to wait for a few cars before they crossed the street. “Angel, I - _rude.” _He tries to suppress a snort even though he was quite proud of her. “What? It was just a simple question.”   
  


“I can’t believe you even remember that cartoon.” He said with a smirk, looking over at her with pride. 

”Remember What?” The short man said in a deep voice. It was quite soothing and she relaxed just a bit. 

“Oh wha -? Nothing. Dean, this is Aziraphale. My love, this is Dean and Sam Winchester.”   
  


Aziraphale doesn’t say anything as she takes the man’s hand into a firm handshake, then moves to the moose — ah — Sam. She’s head the Winchester name before, and no it wasn't because of the Winchester rifle. Swords and Daggers were more of her style when it came to battle, if it ever came to that. “Lovely to meet you,” She lowers her hand and takes her mates hand. “Crowley has told me so much about you.” She said sarcastically, nudging her shoulder with his as he grumbles. 

”Oh, he has?” Sam asked, looking over to Crowley with a raised brow. 

“No.” Aziraphale said firmly, offering a soft smile. 

“Sarcasm, I like her.” Dean chimes in with a chuckle.   
  


“Shall we?” The angel asked, Turing on her heels and drags her mate along with her. She didn’t want to be here in the first place, but she’d never turn down food when she could help it.   
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where this is going, but I rather enjoy writing it. Please leave kudos and comments if you're actually interested in this story and tell me what you think of it. I would appreciate the feedback.


End file.
